bloodsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Redlord Branias, mostly known as Red, is one of two main protagonists of Blood Soul, the other being Ash. Plot Chapter 1 He is first seen overlooking the massacre of the Western Third Sacred Fire Unit of the Church of Van Helsing along with Ash, moving through the ruined city in order to defeat the cleansing unit. The two end up arriving just in time to save the courier Haruka, as Red cuts down the knight that was about to shoot her. The vampiric properties of his sword are revealed as the knight's helmet is opened, revealing his dried skin. Ash appears behind the enemy line moments later, answering the question of the unit's commander about who Red was as "we are the ones you're looking for", and shoots a church vehicle with his handgun, causing a great explosion and decimating the unit's numbers. Red quickly takes credit for "sending them flying" and bursts into laughter. The enemy commander gets up after the explosion, still in flames, and recognizes the duo as the ones who had been attacking the church recently, the "red-haired" and "silver-haired" men. He also mentions Red being a "self-proclaimed vampire", which enrages him as he lunges at the remaining forces of the fire unit, stating he is really a vampire. The regular troopers are no match to Red's abilities, and so the commander sends the giant under his control to fight him. After avoiding a punch, Red is hit point-blank range by a blast of electricity, which stops his movements as the commander impales his thorax with two extra limbs on his back, keeping him a few meters off the ground. He recognizes the veracity of Red's sword, but laughs at him, hinting that a vampire would be stronger. As the commander readies his scythe to behead Red, Ash intervenes, shooting the weapon/limb apart, killing part of the remaining knights and taunting Red by saying "the once high and noble vampire clan had fallen far off their perch". With that remark, Red regains his conscience, stating his sword was ready and manipulating the blood contained in the blade, assuming a more mature and powerful form and surprising his opponent. The giant once more attacks Red, who kills it in a single blow, initiating his Blood Lance technique. The blood revolves and shapes into stakes, annihilating the remaining enemies as his sword goes through the commander's chest. Red comments that he couldn't heal himself as he spent too much blood, at which Ash replies that's what happens when he fights like an idiot. As the two prepare to leave the area, Haruka calls out for them, throwing a suitcase in Red's face and causing his nose to start bleeding. Afterwards, she says she has a delivery for them and speaks their names, asking exactly who they are. Chapter 2 Red, Ash and Haruka sit at a table within an improvised feeding area as she asks them what they are, causing Red to show his anger for his lost blood. He is interrupted by Ash, who dismisses his partner's rant and asks Haruka how she knew about them, to which she replies that she did not, as she was but a paid courier who had only overheard their names. Red hits the suitcase with his palm, causing it to open and reveal a telephone, which starts to ring. Red picks it up and is greeted with an assertive voice, that says it had finally found him, referring to him with the honorific "sama". He immediately hangs up, but the fact that the ringing does not cease causes Ash to pick it up instead, telling the person that "her prince was in the middle of something". The caller is then revealed to be a woman named Claudia, who had been tracking Ash and Red down for a while. She reprimands Ash for not having contacted her in a long time, at which he replies that, despite having been told to follow Red, he never agreed to become his guardian. Claudia raises Haruka's payment, making her a new contact and saying Red and Ash would protect her. A member of Van Helsing's anti-demon troops shows up behind Red a few moments later, attacking the trio and destroying the phone and table in an attempt of assassination. The people around them run away in panic as they identify the member of the church, who tells Red, Ash and Haruka that they are the demons who took out the sacred fire unit. Ash reacts to that by pointing his gun at the anti-demon soldier's head, but it easily cuts the weapon in two, catching the bullet and kicking the demon against a pillar. Red attacks the anti-demon soldier as well, using his sword, but is easily blocked, allowing the enemy to read his wavelength's class. It speaks of how "the corpses of priests and countless others" had their blood drained, saying that the "vulgar" vampires had done that. The word vulgar enrages Red, who barely evades an attack, scolding the enemy for not listening to him. The church's soldier pins Red against the wall, keeping its blades around his neck and interrogating him about Claudia's whereabouts, but the demon swiftly destroys the weapons, counter-attacking. With the blood he still had, Red was able to partially turn into his stronger form, wounding the opponent by cutting off the right arm, but turning back within instants. The anti-demon soldier's mask is torn, and he seems surprised that the vampires weren't completely eradicated by the church, mentioning Azure. The mention of the name causes an effect on Red, who asks if he is really alive, but the soldier merely disappears, promising he'd be back to finish the fight. Chapter 3 The chapter opens with a fight between Red and members of Van Helsing, with Haruka watching as he cuts down some soldiers and a priest. As Red faces an armored giant, Ash joins the fight, shooting its neck with a sniper rifle and creating a weak spot. Red stabs the giant's unprotected neck, but decides to use his powers to transform, as the opponent kept moving. With his Blood Claymore technique, he cuts the giant down, and is subsequently scolded by Ash for using the collected blood without need. Haruka places an adhesive bandage on Red's wounded forehead, which he promptly pulls off, stating that his wounds would soon be healed since he was a vampire. She demonstrates skepticism, saying Red had no fangs and that his power was "half-assed", at which he tells her to shut up, stating it was Azure's fault. Ash explains that Azure is Van Helsing's immortal founder, who "baptized vampires" and killed Red once. Three members of the church appear before the group during the talk, stating they were looking for "the fangless vampire of Sai's report". After a brief exchange of words, Red lunges towards the trio against Ash's attempt to stop him, and is immediately repelled with a large explosive attack. Red is relentlessly attacked by the female member of the group, who asks to see his blood manipulating abilities. He agrees, but quickly realizes he wouldn't be able to transform after such a brief rest, and is shot from behind by another enemy. Hit by a special device made for burning demons, Red sees the image of Azure, being saved by other members of Crimson Ether. Ash shows up carrying the body of the remaining enemy as Claudia and the others finish off the other two. Red remains unconscious as Claudia says he would have to endure that childish appearance until his "lost half" was regained. Chapter 4 Red remembers his awakening after being killed by Azure while sleeping in the headquarters of Crimson Ether. He is later seen refusing food and medicinal aid from two of Claudia's minions, to which Haruka takes the first aid kit and walks into his room. After Red says that Claudia and her people are a burden, Haruka punches him in the face, scolding him and telling him that he is the burden, as he would have died without help. She uses his moment of reflection to tend to his wounds, and the headquarters are assaulted by a Van Helsing hunting squad, led by Sai. A group of enemies surrounds Red, Haruka and the two demons sent by Claudia, but are all killed by Ash, who tells them the place was to be abandoned. Red and the others head outside to aid the survivors as Ash stays behind to fight, but only find that Sai had already killed the last of them. Red engages Sai, but the latter reveals he had received the power of "the blood curse" from Azure, and uses his blood to manifest an amorphous limb where his arm used to be. Red is wounded by Sai, who tells him to transform, but the vampire says it won't be necessary, as his foe feels encroach within his body. Red tells him that the "baptism" must be done with two fangs, lest the vampire blood eat the receiver from the inside. He mentions that Sai is just like Azure, beheading the soldier and saying it should have also destroyed the founder of Van Helsing. Possessing Sai's beheaded body, Azure states that he was alive despite the blood's presence, and that his heart had brought it under his control. Azure attacks Red, knocking his sword away and attempting to grab it, as the fang was his true objective. Haruka manages to catch the fang first, but is abducted by a giant and taken away. Chapters 5 and 6 Red runs towards the headquarters of Van Helsing to save Haruka, and faces Azure immediately upon arriving. Upon being questioned about the girl's whereabouts, Azure shows her to Red, stating that he wouldn't kill her, as she was there only to witness his death. As Azure speaks of his ambitions, Red tells him that he didn't have any idea of what he was talking about, and that all he was there to do was rescue Haruka, retrieve his fang and take him down. Azure starts laughing, challenging him to try and sending his minions against Red, mocking him for jumping into combat with no weapons. After a brief fight against the minions, Red is impaled by several of them, as Azure tells him he had full control of that room, due to the blood curse. Azure tells Red he hadn't changed at all in all those years, and that he'd still fall for his trap by challenging him alone. The vampire tells him that he wasn't alone, and Ash, who was hiding on the broken roof, shoots down the minions who were impaling Red. After being shot by Ash, Azure assumes his true monstrous form, biting Red's left arm deeply and sucking a large portion of his blood. He manages to reach for Azure's left fang, that in the past belonged to him, and break it off, using it to transform. In his transformed state, Red easily cuts through Azure's gigantic body, finishing him off with a precise slash. After Azure's body decomposes, he gets back the remaining fang, but merely tosses it to Haruka, saying he was relieved. He gives her the fang in exchange for the confidence she had given him, but she says she doesn't want "such a nasty thing", and he tries to convince her that it's beautiful. He says he'll haunt her until she takes it, and the chapter ends with her throwing the fang at him. Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Crimson Ether